


Vent Poems

by SaschaR



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, References to Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: This is where I put my vent poems. Beware of contents.





	1. Vent Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I read back at this poem and think "wow, I was having a horrible day!" and laugh.

The stars swirl,

As the water falls,

I want the blue to turn to

Red 

 

I want to be numb,

To not feel again,

But then I want the pain to return

I cry in front of the stars, 

But I am a drop of water, 

A grain of sand

Unnoticeable.

 

I am not seen

Nor heard 

No matter how much I scream

 

I don’t want to feel

But then I do.

 

Muffle the noise,

Drown them out, 

Let the sounds fizzle away.

 

And come back another day. 

I’m not the me 

I used to be.

 

I could smile

And laugh.

 

Now I fake, 

A laugh, a smile

And remember the siren

The cop

My dad

My stepmom.

Everything.

The day after,

Not before.

Never before.

 

I smile and laugh

And cry.

  
  
  


And one day, I will die. 

  
  



	2. What I'm Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: references/disruptions of self harm and mental breakdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look back at this poem fondly because when I posted it on Wattpad, my future lover commented on it, saying they felt empty. Long story short, I offered to help them via poetry and the rest is history.

Claws, nails, sharp as knives

Cut me.

I see the wounds

Phantoms of what once was

I see them bleed,

They never bled.

I want to make them bleed.

I can't. I can't. I can't.

Run, run, run.

Blurry by the tears.

Scratch until scars are there

Until the wounds bleed

Phantom wounds bleed

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

Crawling like a serpent.

Running

Running

Running

To the bathroom stalls

Hiding in the walls

Close in

Keep me safe.

Let the tears fall

Until they are gone.

I can't hurt myself

I'm not the enemy

I'm the ally

And allies don't hurt allies.

So run

Run

Run

Until the thoughts

The urges

The enemy

Is gone

Until you feel no more

Pain

And the wounds heal.


	3. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: references eating disorder??? Not really just a lot about losing weight   
> (The numbers are in lbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’ve been having a bad day so I was going into my poetry folder to write a vent poem or whatever. And I found this soooooo...

The needles in my stomach

The hole in my throat

Give me a break

The cage around my lungs

The tears in my eyes

Give me a break

Before I break

The bile rising up

Give me a break

The scale says numbers

113.2

I’m losing

Slowly

Give me a break 

More and more

Till I’m 80 

Even if it kills me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 113.2 means that I’m 113.2 lbs. and 80 means 80 lbs.


End file.
